A Night Worth Remembering
by Ai-Kitsuneko Yuurei
Summary: -my first ByaRuki oneshot- Your eyes widened upon seeing more than what you expected. She was standing there, bathed in the amber light of the night. "Rukia…" you whispered to yourself. Your lips parted as you gasped in surprise. Slight fluff.


**Disclaimer:** BLEACH and its characters belong to Kubo Tite-sensei.

_**A Night Worth Remembering**_

_**

* * *

**_

You walk barefooted inside the vast manor where you live in. That time, you felt as if you were a free man, a person who doesn't acknowledge any rule or law; a person who is allowed to act in parlance of his own feelings, not because of dictated means. Your hair, always admired because of its raven-colored beauty, flowed freely just like the wind, without the restriction of the noble hair piece that was always included in your signature look. You were neither wearing your haori nor your shihakushou that night; the apparel which signified your authority and your heavy burdens were kept in your closet. Putting on dark blue robes in lieu of your Shinigami uniform, you let the cool air brush against your porcelaneous skin.

You smiled, relieved that no one watches over you and that you were free to express your emotions. The mask you also wore vanished; showing a more humane-looking Byakuya Kuchiki.

Yes, this was your side that no one ever knew. You wanted freedom, _you yearned for freedom_. The public would label you as taciturn and cold, but you knew yourself that you were far from that. With the fate of the Kuchiki clan upon your shoulders, you were prohibited to act as the person you've always wanted to be.

A sigh of loneliness escaped your lips. If only there was someone who could have understood you, then life wouldn't be so sad. Your responsibilities will feel lighter. You days will be deprived of solitude and melancholy.

Continuing to stroll in the comfort of your home, you cast a glance at the garden; the moon was alluring your eyes. Your eyes widened upon seeing more than what you expected.

_She was standing there, bathed in the amber light of the night._

"Rukia…" you whispered to yourself. Your lips parted as you gasped in surprise.

There she was, standing before a Sakura tree, wearing a lavender yukata that complemented her fair skin very well. Her eyes were engrossed by the stunning heaven enclosed in a veil of stars. A smile of contentment was plastered on her enchanting face, but it was evident that she was shivering from the cold. Her body can be seen visibly shaking from a distance.

You breathed heavily, torn between two decisions_. To leave her or to join her?_ You were asking yourself, unsure of what you should do. You stood there, like a frozen flower, hesitation and trepidation corrupting your mind. _What if she runs away? What if she was scared of me?_

You gulped, leaving your fear behind. Feeling the verdant, cool grass touching your exposed feet, you walked towards her direction in a swift but graceful manner. Of all the stars that shone that evening, she was the most brilliant. You admitted to yourself that you cannot let this opportunity pass away. The feeling of warmth consuming you by wrapping your arms around her was too much to resist. When you were only a step away, she looked back, detecting your reiatsu. It was clearly obvious that she was startled by your arrival, but you were glad upon sensing that she was thankful for your presence.

_Perhaps she felt alone too? _

Your ragged breaths were calmed as soon as you embraced her, smelling her intoxicating scent. You smiled a little, knowing that she was taken aback by what you did.

"Her arms are shaking," you thought. Nevertheless, you hugged her more tightly this time, trying to make her feel safe and secure. You were truly pleased as she embraced you in return, her small yet soothing hands gently placed on your back. The lovely sakura petals encircled the two of you, as the radiance of the moon illuminates the Kuchiki garden, making it glow lustrously.

It was a night worth remembering.

_--The End--_

**Thank you for reading.**

(A/N: This is my first ByaRuki fanfic! I'm glad you took the time to read this. Reviews are always appreciated, but no harsh comments please! For those of you who might want to download the ByaRuki fan soundtrack I made, please head on to the ByaRuki LJ comm. Enjoy!)


End file.
